A Daydream Away
by MusicLover19
Summary: A small story based on All Time Low's song 'A Daydream Away' from their new album Dirty Work. This song has a lot of meaning and its basically about a crush. This story is from a girls point. Read and tell me what you think please.


'_**I wish you could see your face right now'**_

The laughter broke out as he shook hands with the small guy.

"We have a deal," he muttered. Keeping his back to the small group around him.

_**'Cause you're grinning like a fool'**_

Turning slightly he caught a young girls eye, and winked before a huge smile spread across his face. He quickly held her hand, pulling her arm gently before running with her back to his.

'_**And we're sitting on your kitchen floor'**_

His laughter filled the quiet room as the young girl blushed.

"We should be studying, not messing around," she mumbled, picking up a book in attempt to hide her face, only resulting in his laughter growing.

'_**On a Tuesday afternoon'**_

"We have all week," he smiled, gently pulling the book out of the girl's hands. "I just want a day to relax." The young man stood slowly, holding his hand out to the girl still sat on the floor. "Come on," he smiled again, causing her to leave the mess and take his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

'_**Doesn't matter when we get back'**_

He gently pulled her with him through the house, holding her hand the whole way.

'_**To doing what we do'**_

He stopped in a room. His smile still in place as he let go of her hand and pulled his top off over his head.

He stepped to the girl again, hugging her and softly kissing her on the lips.

_**'Cause right now could last forever'**_

He stepped back and laid on the bed slowly.

She laid with him, resting her head on his chest, her arm across his stomach as his arms loosely hugged her to him.

"I love you," the young girl whispered, closing her eyes slowly.

'_**Just as long as I'm with you'**_

A small smile crossed the boys face. His green eyes lighting up slightly and she moved closer to him. He tightened his arms around her slightly. Whispering back, "I love you too."

'_**You're just a daydream away,'**_

"Hey you," he whispered walking to her. He slowly took her hands. The young girl giggled as he pulled her against him, moving his hands onto her hips. Her arms run up his chest and slowly around his neck as his moved around her lower back, embracing her.

Standing on her tiptoes she softly kissed him. He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you," the young girl whispered.

'_**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.'**_

"I love you too," he said quietly. He stood watching her, looking into her eyes before calling her name softly.

"Yeah?" she answered softly.

'_**And I'll keep you a daydream away,'**_

Whispering softly, looking into her eyes, he said, "I… I want a baby…"

"So do I…" she whispered back softly.

'_**Just watch from a safe place,'**_

"I… I wont say what just came into my head…" he whispered, looking away from her eyes briefly.

Whispering softly, the young girl replied, "We can't baby…" She sighed softly, "we are too young…"

"At least we can think about it…" he whispered, leaning forward slowly and kissing her softly.

'_**So I never have to lose...'**_

"I would love to do it though…" she said softly as she pulled back slightly from his lips.

"I know you would," he said, kissing her lips softly again. "I'd love to give you one… I know how happy it would make you."

"That shouldn't be the reason you have a baby though hun, to make someone else happy… it should be because you want one," her smile grew slightly smaller as she spoke.

The young man called her name softly. "I love you… I want you to be happy… I want to be the one to make you happy. I know you want a baby… and so do I… but it is hard to want a small child as much as you do," he gave her a smile that lit up her face as she kissed him.

'_**We would go out on the weekend'**_

He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him as she stumbled.

"Lets get you home," he laughed quietly.

'_**To escape our busy lives'**_

"I don't want to go home," she said sadly.

"You need to sleep baby," he whispered. "You're a bit drunk."

'_**And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys'**_

"Am not," she giggled. Her giggles grew as a pair of men turned the corner, red wine staining their shirts, 'dick' written on their foreheads.

'_**Chasing down their desperate wives'**_

"Come on little miss drunk, let's get you home."

'_**I would drink a little too much'**_

"I am not drunk," she said, sticking her tongue out.

A small cry of shock escaped her as she fell backwards onto the bench.

'_**And you'd offer me a ride'**_

"Come on," he laughed, helping her up. "You'll be staying with me tonight."

She giggled again, "I don't have clothes."

'_**I would offer you a t-shirt'**_

"You can borrow something I'm sure," he laughed again with her. He kissed her softly again. "You really are something you know.

'_**And you would stay another night'**_

"I love you," the young girl whispered, leaning against him.

'_**You're just a daydream away,'**_

He stood in front of her. Shushing her when she tried to speak.

He kneeled slowly before her, going down onto one knee.

'_**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.'**_

Her eyes widened, watching him as he slowly took both her hands.

He whispered her name softly, looking up at her. "I've wanted to do this since I realised… I love you… will you give me the honour of calling you my wife?"

'_**And I'll keep you a daydream away,'**_

She gently pulled him back up. So he was standing in front of her.

"Of course I would," she whispered hugging him tightly.

'_**Just watch from a safe place,'**_

He leant forward and kissed her softly.

She pulled back slowly after a while. Resting her head on his shoulder.

'_**So I never have to lose...'**_

"Damn…" she whispered. "This means I'm going to be attacked and dressed up again doesn't it?"

"It'll be worth it though," he smiled, kissing her head softly.

'_**We never stood a chance out there'**_

"Rawr," he whispered, hugging her waist, kissing her cheek, making her giggle.

"Hello to you too," she said leaning backward slightly into him.

"What you doing?" he asked with a small laugh as he looked around the room. She laughed with him.

"What does it look like?"

'_**Shooting love in real-time'**_

"A crime scene," he laughed. She pulled away, a shocked look on her face, which changed to one of pure sadness. His face fell instantly.

"Baby I was kidding," he hugged her tightly. "It looks very… colourful," he tried his best to hide his laughter as she pulled away again.

'_**So we'll take it over ice tonight'**_

She walked to the side of him, picking up a paintbrush again, continuing with her original task. He turned slightly, taking in the wide range of colours that were thrown onto the walls with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes she picked up the yellow paint and carefully dragged the brush across his cheek. His eyes widened as she did.

'_**With a little salt'**_

"Oh no you didn't," he whispered, slowly moving towards her, backing her in the corner.

Giggling she replied, "but you look so pretty!"

He slowly picked up a bucket of blue paint.

'_**And a little lime'**_

"No!" she laughed as he poured the paint over her body.

'_**You're just a daydream away'**_

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her body, resting on her stomach.

"We did good," he whispered in her ear.

"We certainly did," she smiled back.

'_**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you'**_

They both watched as they young boy played with the small puppy. The small boy giggling to himself as the dog chased him around the garden.

'_**And I'll keep you a daydream away'**_

Turning slightly, the young woman placed her hand on her stomach.

"Hopefully this one wont be as loud."

Her husband laughed. "You know you don't want that."

'_**Just watch from a safe place'**_

He slowly stepped forward, embracing his wife. They smiled as the sound of childish laughter floated through the house.

'_**So I never have to lose...'**_

Shaking her head slightly, she came back to the real world. Coming face-to-face with the green eyes she loved so much.

'_**You're just a daydream away'**_

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed a bit out of it there," the worry was clear on his face, mixed with the slight confusion. All the young could ask her was 'How long have I been out of it this time?'.

'_**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you'**_

A million excuses ran through her mind at that moment. The young girl shook her head once more, causing her hair to sway with the movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine… guess I just got a bit lost in my thoughts," she said with the best smile she could force upon her face.


End file.
